The last Aztec
by Wanyecha
Summary: Jayashri is being hunted by her past. She asks Carlisle for protection. What's Jacob to say about this tempting beauty?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Ami-chan, I know I have another story to finish but I watched 'New Moon' again and I could not help myself. And Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee. Ever-san out!)

Summery: Jaya survived the armies of the world that tried to kill her. But when she visits old friends in Forks and forbidden love blooms, they encounter a darkness that might kill them all.

Prologue

(850 A.D.)

She ran faster than any human thought possible. The shouts of the soldiers long ago disappeared but she kept running.

Finally, Jaya's lungs burned so badly, she had to stop. Tears stung her eyes._ Why most we suffer so?_ she city was covered in blood when she left. She knew what had happened; the warriors were jealous of her family's immortality and believed that in killing the royal family, they would gain their powers. The citizens that tried to help their gods were cut down like maze.

The city would be abandoned, she knew. Without their living gods to worship, the citizens that survived wouldn't stay. The Chosen will leave among them, as well.

It was better to leave them to themselves. Jaya's presence might cost the survivors their lives. "Father," she cried. He died protecting his youngest and only daughter. "You are the last of us, my child," he told her with his last breaths. "You must run from here, and never return."

And Jaya did what her father ordered; she ran from the city she called home and wondered. No one knew she was alive, and she left it that way.

The world changed constantly around her for the next eight centuries. But she herself barely changed.

By the sixteen-fifties, she looked like a seventeen-year-old girl. Living in London wasn't that hard for her. Because she had human blood running through her veins, she didn't have to feed as often as the Chosen did. Even then, she preferred animals.

One day while out in the city, Jaya caught the scent she never thought she'd smell again; the sickly sweet smell that only belonged to a Chosen.

Through back allies she ran, till she found herself at the Tower of London. A man knelt at the base in the middle of a small crater in the cobble road. He looked like he was crying with no tears.

She ran swiftly to his side and put a hand on his cold shoulder. He jerked up and started to back away. "Please, stop, brother," she said in a soothing voice. She learned many languages through out the centuries. "You need not be afraid of me." "I'm not scared of you," he said shaking. "I'm scared _for_ you." "Why would I be scared of a vampire?" she laughed.

At the look on his face, Jaya added, "Yes, brother. I know what you are. Your scent carries for miles. But, why? Why would you wish to do yourself harm?" "I never wanted to become the demon I am," he answered. Jaya laughed again. "Brother, you are no demon. I have lived for centuries, so I have seen demons. You are not one of them." "I can not die," the man snarled. "My body craves the life blood of a person, I can not sleep, and my heart stopped beating. How am I no demon?" "Because you wish others no harm," she said calmly, grabbing his hand reassuringly. "Your heart is in the right place, and that is what keeps you human."

The man nodded in understanding. "My name is Jayashri, but everyone called me Jaya. You may do the same," she said. "I am descended from the gods of the Aztec people. I am the last of my bloodline." "My name is Carlisle Cullen," the man said. "Is there a way to feed but not kill people?" "Yes," Jaya smiled. "And it doesn't involve humans, in the least."

From then on, Carlisle and Jaya were friends. They laughed together, mourned together, and each became the other's family.

More years passed for the two and they found themselves in Italy. There, they found more vampires who called themselves 'The Volturi'. The two thought it was best to keep Jaya's past a secret. She never let Aro touch her.

Carlisle tried to convince The Volturi that feeding of animals was more humane. They tried to convince him otherwise.

"Carlisle," Jaya told him one day. "I cannot stand those men anymore. They have no respect for the humans they once were. They are truly demons." "I am trying to change their path, sister," he told her. "It is jus taking longer than expected. I am this close to convincing them." "That is what you said a decade ago, brother," she snapped. "I cannot stand those pompous fools! Whether you come or not, I am leaving."

And for nearly four centuries, Jaya and Carlisle didn't meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Yaaay! First chappy! Fiesta, baby! Whoa! Okay random randomness over. Jacob doesn't Imprint on Renesmee. Ever-san out!)

Ch.1: Hello again

(Present day)

Jaya walked calmly inside the stone structure that was the last place she saw her brother. _Will he even remember me?_ she thought. God, she hoped so.

Two huge guards stood in front of the doorway to the chamber that the heads of the Volturi seemed glued to.

"What is your business here, woman?" one of the guards demanded. Normally, she would be peeved when someone called her 'woman'. But now was not the time to get angry. "I wish to speak with Aro," she told him in a British accent.

The guards looked at each other and started to laugh. Jaya sighed. "Look, boys, if you two are just going to stand there like the complete buffoons you most defiantly are," she pushed them out of her way, "I'll be in here." Before she pushed the door open, though, the two guards grabbed her forearms and stopped her.

With a smirk on the face, Jaya said, "Big mistake, boys." She grabbed the guards with the opposite hands of the arms they held and pulled them forward, which caused their heads to smash together.

While they were holding their heads waiting for the cracks to heal, Jaya just strode into the room like she didn't even take down two men three times her size.

"Jayashri," Ago greeted as she looked around the room. No Carlisle.

"I'm afraid you just missed him," Aro said with that smile that was all sorts of crazy. "By a few _hundred_ years," Caius added laughing. "Then where is he?" Jaya asked with a kind smile, when really she just wanted to rip the bastard's head clean off his body. _To hell with the consequences, I just might do it_, she thought to herself. "Last I heard, he was in America with his coven," Aro waved his hand in the general direction.

"Do you know where, specifically?" Jaya asked. "Forks, Washington, I do believe. Isn't that about right, Jane?" Aro asked a blonde girl. "Yes, master," she answered, never taking her eyes off the Mexican girl. "There you have it, my dear," the vampire said standing. "But before you leave, would you care to join us for lunch?" "No, sir," Jaya told him. "I'm still on my _vegetarian_ diet." "What a shame," Aro said with fake sadness. "Well, it was wonderful to see you again, my dear. When you see them, tell them I said 'Hello'." "Will do," she said walking out.

As she walked back onto the street, an uneasy feeling crept up her spine. She was being watched. Jaya kept walking, but the paranoia continued to grow. "Who the bloody hell is this?" she asked herself.

She turned down an ally and stopped. She turned around but didn't see anyone. She looked up at the building rooftops to see if anyone was looking down. No one.

"I'm not up there, princess," a voice whispered behind her. Jaya gasped in fear. She knew who it was. She turned to look at the man who ended her family so many years ago. "You," she said in her ancient language. "How are you still alive?" "You know how Eztli was," he told her. "His name fit him well." "He turned you." It wasn't a question, but the man nodded. "But my immortality's not enough." He took a step forward and Jaya took one back. Her muscles were tense, ready to jump and flee.

"I want your power." "My immortality is the same as yours," Jaya told him. "And besides, kill me, it's your own death, as well." "You're bluffing," the man laughed. "No, I'm not," she tried to convince him.

He lunged and she jumped to the fire escape and ran along the roof. Luckily, no one saw her. The man couldn't keep up with Jaya. Her blood was too pure.

After half an hour of running, she stopped at a payphone that made international calls. She put her money in and said, "I need to place a call to America, please," Jaya's eyes darted from building to building, fear clearly present in them, "Forks, Washington… Yes, I would like the number to Mister Carlisle Cullen, please… Thank you." She grabbed a piece of paper out of her purse and quickly wrote down the number to her long time friend.

She ran to her hotel room, closed the curtains, and hid in a corner. Jaya grabbed the phone and dialed.

The phone rang through the miasma of Jacob's dream. He slapped the floor a few times before finally finding it. "Hello?" he said groggily. "Jacob," Carlisle said quickly, "I need you to pack some clothes. I want you to come with Emmett, Edward, and me to Italy. It's important." "Why?" the Alpha asked getting up. "Just pack some clothes, please," Carlisle begged. _Uh-oh_, Jacob thought._ That does not sound good._

"I need your help. An old friend of mine is in deep trouble and we need to cover her scent. You can do that. Please," Carlisle continued. If Carlisle was begging for help, it was bad. "Sure," Jacob said, getting up and starting to pack a bag. "Just who is this person, anyway?" "I'll explain on the plane," the vampire told him.

(On the plane)

Even after he boarded the plane, Jacob had to ask Carlisle three times why they were going to Italy. "It's a bit complicated to explain," Carlisle finally sighed. "But I'll do the best I can. The origin of the vampire did not start in Transylvania, like folklore suggests. But in truth, it started in the Americas." "What?" Jacob couldn't believe what his friend was telling him. "Well, South Americas, actually," Carlisle corrected himself. "The first vampire was an Aztec king. It is unknown how his abilities came about, but he was worshipped as a god. Over his years as king, he had nine children.

"One day, some of the warriors rebelled against him. They wanted his power, and the power of his children. In the ensuing battle, all but one of the royal family were killed, the kings' youngest and only daughter, Jayashri. She left the city and never returned.

"Centuries later, we met. It was right after I got turned and I saw myself as a demon. I tried to destroy myself, but Jaya stopped me. She taught me how to feed off animals like I do." "What happened to her?" Jacob asked, curious. "We were companions for a while," Carlisle said. "But when we went to the Vultori, she left. Jaya didn't like them at all. Said they were, 'Pompous fools' who 'had no respect for the humans they once were'." "Just so she knows," the alpha told him, "the feelings are mutual."

Carlisle laughed but it fell quickly. "She called me last night from Italy. She sounded scared for her life. She's been alive for… millennia. I've seen her walk the London streets without fear of Jack the Ripper, I-" He paused to draw in a ragged breath. "Jaya asked me to help her," he continued. "She didn't tell me what was wrong. But I owe it to her to be there for her when she was there for me."

Jacob nodded in understanding. After a minute of silence, he said, "So, she's a vampire." "To be honest," Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair, "I don't know what she is. She drinks blood but she doesn't need as much as we do. Nor is it her only source of nutrition. She's half human and so were her brothers." "So she's like Nessie?"

"She's more unique than that. For one, and I've witnessed this, she's stronger than Emmett, Felix even. Something about her DNA is… different from ours. But she said something else. She said, 'I have our answers'. I have no idea what she's talking about."

"We'll find out when we talk to her," Jacob told him. "Won't we?"

Carlisle nodded and looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I'm starting to run out of things to say. Oh yeah, I only own Jaya. Nothing else! Ever-san out!)

Ch.2: Drastic change

Jaya jumped at the knock on her hotel room door. She was afraid to open it. "Jaya," someone voiced from the other side. "Jayashri, it's me." She ran quickly but quietly to the door and looked through the peephole. Carlisle stood there with three guys behind him. Two, she could tell, were vampires. But the third, she didn't know about.

But it didn't matter. If he was with Carlisle, he could be trusted.

Jaya opened the door and ushered them in. "Did anyone follow you?" she asked, looking out the peephole again. "No," Carlisle told her. "Why? Sister, what's wrong?" "Nahuatl," was the only word that came out of her mouth and she turned around.

Jacob could see her features now and he caught his breath. Jaya's black as sin hair was in a pixie cut except for her bangs that swooped down to cover one honey colored eye. She was dark skinned, petite, very busty, and only about five feet tall.

"Who's Nahuatl?" Jacob asked, suddenly fearing for the girl. Carlisle answered. "Remember when I said the warriors rebelled? Nahuatl lead it. But, we thought he was dead." "I did, too," Jaya said and gave him a hug, close to sobbing.

When she let go she added while wiping her eyes, "I went to the Volturi to see you and they told me where to find you. As I was walking back here, I felt someone watching me. It was him. Apparently, Eztli turned him during the fighting." The fear was obvious in her voice, though not a hint was shown on her face. "Now he knows I'm alive and he's trying to kill me. But he wouldn't listen when I told him that if I die, he would too. That's why I was originally calling you; I found the answers to my father's past!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Emmett held up his hands. "Are you saying that if you die, so do we?" He motioned towards Carlisle, Edward, and himself.

"Jaya," Carlisle said, "these are two of my sons, Edward and Emmett." She shook their hands. "And this is a family friend, Jacob." Jaya reached out her hand and Jacob shook it gently. She looked fragile and he feared breaking her like a porcelain doll.

When their eyes met, Jacob felt a shot of heat run down his spine and consume him. All the other ties that held him down shattered like glass. All but one, her. Jayashri; ancient Aztec princess and daughter of the first vampire.

Edward smiled slightly and Emmett asked him, "What?" "Later," was his brother's answer.

"To answer your question, Emmett," Jaya continued, reluctantly tearing her eyes from Jacob's, "yes. If I die, so do you. And every other vampire in the world." "How?" Carlisle asked. Jaya sat down at the small table in the kitchen of her room and said, "I might as well start from the beginning.

"Before the Aztecs became, well, the Aztecs, there were tribes that worshipped the gods. There were hundreds of gods, ranging from the god of birth to the goddess of the moon. But one god remained all-powerful; Mictlantecuhtli, our god of death. It was a common practice to sacrifice human lives to please him.

"My grandmother, my father's mother, was a priestess of one of those tribes. Mictlantecuhtli was pleased with her, and gave her the greatest thing she wanted most in life; a child, his child." "Your father," Jacob realized. She nodded. "My father gained much from both parents," she continued. "His father's immortality and blood lust, and a beating heart from his mother. Alas, she died giving birth to him, like my mother and the mothers of my brothers years later. Due to his immortality, father could never die of old age and, with his god given right, created the empire that was the Aztec. He ruled for nearly five centuries.

"Then, Nahuatl rebelled, believing that in killing us, Mictlantecuhtli would give him our power." Her face became grim with memories of the past. Jacob saw this and had to resist the erg to take her in his arms and hold her close, to kiss her and … Edward chuckled a little at Jacob's thoughts. The Alpha rolled his eyes and thought, '_Oh, just shut up_'. This only made Edward chuckle more.

"Is any of your family still alive?" Emmett asked. "No," Jaya shook her head. "My brothers were off fighting to protect the citizens and were killed. Father took an arrow for me. With his dieing breath he told me to run from the city and never return." "But to find all this out, you had to have returned," Carlisle reminded her. "Shut up, will you!" she fumed. "We don't have time for this idle chitchat. As much as I would love to catch up with you on the last few hundred years, Carlisle, I'm afraid I have a power hungry, murderous, lunatic willing to kill anyone and everyone in his goal to kill me, out in the world." She stood up and started pacing the room much faster than humanly possible. Carlisle stood after her and tried to make her stop, but she shrugged off the hand he placed on her shoulder.

"So," Jacob continuing where she left off. "Because you are the granddaughter of this Mictal… Micland-" "Mictlantecuhtli." "Yeah, that guy. Because you're his granddaughter and last living relative, you have some kind of special connection to every vampire in the world?" "Precisely," Jaya breathed. "I just found this out about a month ago, along with my lineage."

She stopped pacing and started messing with her necklace. "No matter the risk, sister," Carlisle turned her to him, "we will help you. I promise. Let's get your things packed, you're staying with us."

Carlisle moved to grab Jaya's duffle bag when he heard a little whimper from under her bed. "I have a question for you," Jaya mentioned, moving to the other side of the bed. She bent down which gave Jacob a perfect view of her cute, round behind. He tilted his head to the side. Carlisle saw this and glared at the young Alpha. Said alpha did not care.

He snapped his head back when Jaya stood up straight again, a wiggly ball of red-brown Siberian Husky held protectively to her chest. "I knew I smelled a dog," Emmett laughed. He punched Jacob lightly on the arm. "I just thought it was you. Sorry." "Hardy har har," he mocked.

"Dude, I said I was sorry."

"Whatever."

"Everyone," Jaya said getting their attention. "This is Cody. He's been with me for about a month now. He's doing very well on his potty training." "Are you sure having a dog is the best idea?" Carlisle asked. "I'm not going anywhere without this dog, Carlisle," she said monotone.

Carlisle knew that tone; she wasn't backing down. "Fine," he finally agreed. "But he's your responsibility." "No problem with me."

(On the plane back to America)

Jacob sat in the way too small seat next to Jaya. She was so small though that she wasn't squished against the wall to her left. After about an hour of silence, she asked, "So, what's your connection with the Cullens?" "I don't suppose Carlisle told you about the Wolf Pack, did he?" "He told me something about that. You're part of it? What exactly is the Wolf Pack?" "At first, we thought we were werewolves," he told her. "But later, Edward came to the conclusion that we were more of shape shifters. The wolf thing is just a fluke."

Jaya nodded as she put the earplugs to her iPod in her ears. She started playing 'Call me when you're sober' by Evanescence. She leaned her head back against the seat and started mouthing the words. Jacob could tell she didn't want to talk anymore so he kept silent the rest of the trip.

(At the Cullen household)

When Jaya walked up to the large house, she took in a deep breath. Forks, Washington smelled damp and woody. She liked it. She could do without the cold though.

A woman walked out the house and kissed Carlisle on the cheek. "Sister," he called his friend, "this is Esme, my wife. Love, this is Jayashri, or Jaya for short." "Hello, darling," Esme gave Jaya a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you." She let go. "Carlisle told us everything before you left Italy. You can stay here as long as you like, you're family. Come," she led Jaya up to the front door, "I'll introduce you to everyone."

Jaya was met by five bright smiles. "This is Edward's wife, Bella, their daughter, Renesmee, or Nessie. Bella can put up shields to protect people from others. And Nessie can make you see her thoughts." "Like Edward, but in reverse," Jaya understood. She shook Bella's hand and waved at Nessie who smiled brightly. "This is Alice and Jasper. Alice is a psychic and Jasper can since emotions. And this is Rosalie, she's Emmett's wife."

"Nice to meet you all," Jaya said. "And it's a pleasure to finally meet you!" Alice squealed, giving her a hug. "You teaching Carlisle that he could survive off of animals has drastically changed our lives. You are our friend and family, and we will always be here for you." "Thank you," Jaya smiled.

"Sorry to ruin this little get together," Jacob said, jogging in. "Hi, Uncle Jake," Nessie giggled. "Hey, Ness. I have to go tell Seth and the others where I went and why. I'll be back in a bit." Edward was about to say something when Jacob interrupted. "I'm just going to tell my pack what's going on. Not Sam. Lord knows he'll come and try to kill her." "Not if you're around to tell him differently," Edward winked. "It _is_ your most sacred law." "True," Jacob nodded, understanding what Edward meant. "But just to be on the safe side…"

With that said, Jacob left, leaving a confused Jaya wondering what they were talking about.


End file.
